<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>what has drawn me to you, dean winchester by randomfills (spnfanatic)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28601994">what has drawn me to you, dean winchester</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnfanatic/pseuds/randomfills'>randomfills (spnfanatic)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chosen [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode: s02e20 What Is and What Should Never Be, Gen, M/M, rewrite of what is and what should never be</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:55:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28601994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnfanatic/pseuds/randomfills</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A djinn surprises Dean and lands him in a dream world where he comes face to face with the archangel Michael. John saves his son at the end, but not before Dean realizes the truth. Angels do exist. (pre-series) Dean is 23, Sam is at college<br/>Re-write of the episode 'What is and what should never be'</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael &amp; Dean Winchester, Michael/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chosen [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>what has drawn me to you, dean winchester</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just so that you guys are aware. It is not absolutely required that you read every single story in the series but they are all connected so if you're confused by something in the main story, these are stories that give a bit of background information. I wasn't originally going to tie these stories together but decided it'd be more fun to do so. This is basically a re-write of the season 2 episode. Instead of it happening while Sam and Dean are together, in this series, I opted to have it happen while Dean and John are together and Sam is off in college.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bright rays of sunshine peaked through the open window when Dean awoke. He looked up at the unfamiliar ceiling above him with a deep frown. <em>What the hell happened last night?</em></p><p>He sat up, realizing that he was in a room he had never seen before. The walls were a pale blue and there were posters hung up all over the walls. At a quick glance, they looked like promotional posters for movies. One was of the Matrix, which made him snort. Yeah, okay, he saw the first one with Cassie years ago. It was decent but not enough to merit hanging up in a room, someone’s bedroom from what he could tell. But whatever, their taste. Clearly not that great but no one was perfect. There was another poster that had a guy with a chainsaw on it. On the very top in all capitalized letters were the words: ALL SAINTS’ DAY. Clearly it was promoting a horror film. Dean frowned. He had heard of it but never got the chance to watch it.</p><p>Horror had never really been a genre he got into, especially as a kid. Their mom, Mary, would always roll her eyes whenever a horror flick appeared on TV and would switch to a different channel. Dean tried watching ‘The Thing’ one time when he was fifteen but it was pretty cheesy and after watching twenty minutes of it, he decided to just turn it off and finish his homework. It wasn’t that he didn’t like horror. He was just indifferent to it. Especially when he realized the supernatural actually existed. </p><p>It just seemed kind of pointless to stay at home and watch people die on screen to pretend monsters when you could go out and save a real person from an actual werewolf. And don’t even get Dean started with the Dracula shit.</p><p>Under the two posters sat a large, beautifully crafted desk. There was a lamp sitting on it and a couple of books and a computer. Next to it was a small cylinder trash can. Dean turned to see that the other side of the room was almost barren except for a door that led into a small closet filled with clothes. Whoever lived here was pretty well organized. He didn’t see any clothes haphazardly dumped on the floor. The bed that he sat on looked like it was freshly made. Looking down at himself, he realized he was still wearing his street clothes. He couldn’t remember if he had one too many last night at a bar and decided to hook up with the first chick who glanced his way. He didn’t have a pounding headache that was typical of a hangover. He felt perfectly fine in fact.</p><p>He frowned, looking around to see if he could spot his hookup. He spotted a guitar case sitting against the wall just under the window. Apparently whoever she (or he, he’d finally come to terms with swinging both ways a couple years ago) was, at least she had some interesting taste. He decided to take a chance and called out, “Hello? Is anyone here?” He paused for a moment, rubbing the back of his neck, “Hey, uh, if we did anything last night...I’m sorry, but honestly I don’t really remember anything.” He looked back down at his watch and groaned, suddenly remembering that he and his father had been here on a case and John gave him a time to meet up. He was going to kill Dean if he was late, especially if he found out he apparently went out to hook up. “Fuck,” he whispered to himself. He cleared his throat and swung his legs over the side of the bed. “I hate to do this to you, but I really gotta go,” he said loudly so that if someone was nearby, they could hear him. </p><p>He stood up and took out his cell that he kept in his back pocket. He flipped the phone on and started to dial his father. He waited as the phone rang several times. A female voice on the other end asked, “Hello?”</p><p>Dean froze at the unfamiliar voice. “Uh, sorry, wrong number I think,” he said quickly before hanging up. He stared down at the number. It was still registered as his father’s. What the hell? For a moment, he just stood there, looking down at the display screen blankly. Then he decided to try again. “Hey, uh, dad?” he asked hesitantly into the phone.</p><p>The same woman answered back, “Uh, what? Who is this?”</p><p>Dean said again, “Sorry, wrong number again.” Then he hung up. <em>Ah crap.</em> What the hell was going on?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>